7 Katana
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Ke-7 samurai bayaran diperintahkan untuk melindungi sebuah desa dari ancaman. Shion. Nama kelompok samurai itu. Disaat yang bersamaan, mereka membawa 7 katana legendaris. 7 katana naga. Akankah melindungi desa itu semudah yang mereka bayangkan? Chapter 2 UPDATE! R&R?
1. Chapter 1 : Shion

**Prologue**

* * *

Kobaran api tampak mengamuk di rumah bergaya khas Jepang itu. Api itu menyebar dengan cepat. Mengakibatkan seluruh bagian rumah itu terbakar oleh api. Tampak para penghuni rumah itu sudah berada di luar rumah. Mereka semua tak ada yang terluka. Dan lagi, mereka sepertinya membawa barang-barang penting. Terlihat seperti… sudah tahu kalau semua ini akan terjadi.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut diikat dua berwarna putih sedang memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan tenag. Iris _violet_nya menunjukan rasa puas yang amat sangat. Perlahan sebuah seringai licik terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Musnahlah kau… 'Anak Terkutuk'…"

…

…

…

Pemuda berusia 14 tahun itu berlari-lari di antara kobaran api. Iris _emerald_nya bergerak kesana-kemari, agaknya dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Sesekali, pemuda berambut hijau itu terbatuk-batuk, dikarenakan asap yang dihirupnya. Namun, dia terus mencari sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya, jalan keluar. Ya, pemuda itu terjebak di rumah yang terbakar itu. Memang, cukup sulit mencari pintu keluar dari dalam rumah yang besar ini. Wajar, ayahnya adalah orang besar di kota itu.

Matanya menemukan sebuah benda panjang yang didominasi warna hijau tua, terletak dengan angkuhnya di atas tempat khusus meletakan katana.

"'Midori… Ryuu'?" sebuah nama terucap dari bibir tipis itu.

Pemuda itu berlari mendekati benda itu, katana. Diambilnya katana yang masih berada di dalam sarung pedang berwarna hijau tua itu. Ya, itu adalah harta berharga milik keluarganya. katana yang melambakan kekuatan sang naga. Ya… Naga Hijau. Salah satu dari 7 pedang naga. Konon, katana-katana itu dibuat oleh ahli pedang terhebat, dengan menggunakan taring dari 7 naga. Sarung pedangnya terbuat dari sisik para naga, pegangannya terbuat dari kuku naga. Tak heran, pedang itu menjadi harta berharga bagi keluarga tersebut.

Pemuda it uterus berlari dan berlari. Sampai akhirnya, dia melihat sosok pria dengan katana di pinggangnya dengan rambut sewarna salju berjalan ke arahnya. Senyum mengembang di wajah pemuda berwajah manis itu.

"Otou-sama!" ujarnya sambil berlari ke arah orang yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Pemuda itu berlari ke arah ayahnya. Namun, sesuatu yang tak dia duga, saat jaraknya dan ayahnya tidak lebih dari 2 meter, pria itu langsung mengayunkan katananya ke arah anaknya. Kontan saja, bahu sang anak yang tak memperkirakan serangan tiba-tiba itu terkena sabetan katana itu. Darah mengucur dari bekas luka yang cukup dalam itu. Dia mengambil langkah mundur dari ayahnya.

"Otou-sama… Kenapa…?" ujarnya tebata. Sepertinya asap dan kekurangan darah membuatnya kehilangan kekuatan.

Pria itu tak menjawab. Namun, kembali mendekati pemuda itu. Diarahkannya katananya ke atas. Sebelum mengayunkan katana itu. Dia berujar dengan nada dingin.

"Sayonara… 'Anak Terkutuk'…"

Naas, sebelum sempat ia memenggal kepala anaknya itu. Kayu yang terbakar jatuh, membatasi kedua orang itu. Pria itu mendecih kesal, sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Pemuda itu sudah lemas. Kehilangan banyak darah dan asap beracun membuatnya semakin lemah. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan belum mengijinkannya untuk menemuiNya. Pemuda itu melihat sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke hutan di belakang rumahnya. Dia langsung menggunakan sisa kekuatannya untuk berjalan menuju pintu itu.

Dibukanya pintu itu, kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Entah seberapa jauh ia berjalan, yang pasti, saat jaraknya sudah jauh dari kediamannya, yang terlihat hanyalah warna hitam.

…

…

…

"Hoi, minna-san, ada seseorang di sini!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning keemasan.

Tak lama, 5 orang pemuda yang nampak lebih tua darinya datang ke pemuda itu. Ada yang berambut biru sewarna laut, merang darah, ungu, dan dua lainnya hitam kelam. Pemuda kuning itu menunjuk ke suatu arah. Mereka semua menengok ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Di sana tampak pemuda dengan rambut hijau tua tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Pemuda berambut biru itu segera menghampiri pemuda pingsan itu, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Dia melihat keadaan pemuda berusian 14 tahun itu.

"Lukanya cukup parah, dia kehilangan banyak darah, ajaibnya dia masih hidup," ucapnya datar.

"Ka-Kaito-san… Ko-kore wa!" ujar pemuda kuning itu setengah terbata sambil menunjuk katana yang digenggam oleh pemuda hijau itu.

Semua yang ada di situ membulatkan mata, "A-are wa… 'Mi-Midori Ryuu'!"

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik YAMAHA…**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Drama, adventure, romance (a little), hurt/comfort.**

**Warning : GaJe, 7 Shions, abal, typo(s), kurang berasa, normal POV only, dll.**

**Main Character : Shion Family (Nigaito, Kaito, Kikaito, Akaito, Taito, Kageito, & Zeito) & Aoki Lapis.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito (OC) : Haloo, minna-tachi~ Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Kaito~

Koyuki : Um… ano ne, fic ini dibuat karena Kaito-kun habis menonton anime yang mengandung unsur samurai.

Shion Brothers : Perasaan nggak enak.

Kaito (Voca) : Tokoh utamanya banyak banget… X_X

Kaito (OC) : Nggak apa-apalah. Kan, sesuai judulnya, '7 Katana', jadi kita butuh 7 orang~

Nigaito : Terus, Aoki?

Kaito (OC) : Oh… dia penting juga di fic ini. Oke, minna-san, fic ini memang ada genre romancenya, tapi mungkin hanya sedikit. Soalnya, ini lebih ke peperangan. Jadi nanti ada pertumpahan darah 'gitu~ *Yandere mode : ON*

Aoki : Kumat dia… -"

Koyuki : Tenang aja Aoki-chan. Romance kamu sam- *dibekep*

Kaito (OC) : Koyuki, jangan bilang-bilang~

Koyuki : Maaf… Lupa…

Kaito (OC) : Anyway, happy reading, minna-san~

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Shion.**

* * *

Gadis berusia 15 tahun itu berlari dengan beberapa barang di pelukannya. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Agaknya merasa lelah akibat berlari disiang yang terik. Salahkan 'kakak'nya yang menyuruhnya pergi belanja kebutuhan pokok. Ditambah lagi yang perlu dibeli itu banyak.

Banyak orang berlalu lalang di kota itu. Yup, sebenarnya, dia bukan dari kota ini. Gadis beriris biru jernih itu berasal dari desa di dekat kota itu. Ya, karena di desanya tidak ada pasar, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus pergi ke kota yang jaraknya 3 kilometer lebih. Lelah? Tentu saja. Apalagi pasar ini ramai, ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang kecil untuk gadis seusianya.

Gadis itu sesekali meminta maaf karena telah menabrak seseorang. Gadis berambut biru langit itu, lagi-lagi, menabrak seseorang. Kali ini, keduanya terjatuh, mungkin karena tidak seimbang. Tentu saja, barang-barang belanjaannya terjatuh.

"I-itte…" lirihnya sembari mengusap bokongnya yang berciuman dengan tanah.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya yang masih jatuh terduduk. Gadis berambut biru muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Tampaklah bahwa pemilik tangan yang terulur itu adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau tua dan mata berwarna _emerald_ yang langka itu.

"Ano… Kimi wa daijoubu desuka?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada agak khawatir.

Gadis itu agak kaget dengan sikap pemuda di hadapannya. Dia cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisinya lalu menepuk-nepuk kimononya yang kotor akibat tanah.

"Da-daijoubu desu!" ujarnya cepat.

Pemuda itu memandang gadis itu sebentar, sebelum beralih pada barang belanjaan gadis itu. Semuanya tercecer di tanah. Dengan cepat pemuda itu langsung memungut semuanya.

"AH! Sumimasen, biar saya bantu membereskannya!"

Gadis itu pun sadar bahwa barang-barangnya tercecer di tanah. Dengan panik ia segera memungut semua barang itu, tentu saja dengan bantuan pemuda yang menabraknya tadi. Setelah semua barangnya sudah tertata, gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda pemilik iris _emerald _itu. Kemudian, ia langsung berjalan ke desanya. Namun, ada yang agak aneh dari pemuda itu.

'Oh iya! Dia membawa katana di punggungnya! Apa dia samurai? Ah, sudahlah. Toh, bukan urusanku…'

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian ia berjalan dengan santai menuju suatu tempat. Dia masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai sederhana. Ditengokkannya kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Ia langsung berjalan ke meja yang diisi oleh 6 orang pemuda. Ada yang berambut biru sedang meminum ocha, seorang berambut kuning keemasan yang sedang mengobrol dengan pria berambut merah, si rambut ungu yang sedang memakan odango dengan dua orang berambut hitam kelam.

Pemuda beriris _emerald _itu segera duduk di kursi ke-7 yang masih tersisa di meja itu. "Jadi, apa klien kita belum datang, Kaito-san?" tanya pemuda itu pada pria berambut biru laut yang masih sibuk dengan ochanya.

Pemilik iris biru laut itu menengok ke arah pemuda pemilik pedang hijau itu, "Belum. Kenapa pakaianmu kotor, Nigaito?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kaito' tadi dengan datar.

"Ah? Tadi aku menabrak seseorang tanpa sengaja, dan aku pun jatuh. Hehe," ujar Nigaito sambil tersenyum simpul.

Tak lama, seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian khas Jepang datang ke arah ke-7 samurai itu. Nigaito yang pertama menyadari itu, segera berdiri dari bangkunya. Yah, di meja itu hanya ada 7 bangku. Pemuda itu dengan sopan mempersilahkan pria paruh baya itu duduk. Pria yang rambutnya mulai memutih dimakan usia itu pun duduk di bangku itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin kami melakukan apa? Tuan…" tanya Kaito pada pria di hadapannya itu.

"Sakime Meito. Aku ingin… kalian melindungi desa kami…" ujar pria tua itu kalem.

Pemuda beriris _ruby _itu menaikan alisnya, "Atas dasar apa kau ingin kami melakukannya?" tanyanya langsung ke pokok permasalahannya.

Meito memijit keningnya pelan. Sepertinya pria satu ini mengalami permasalahan yang tidak mudah. "Desa kami… diserang…"

"Apa maksud Anda 'diserang', Sakime-san?" tanya Nigaito dengan sopan.

Meito berdehem pelan. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, desa kami diserang oleh… pemerintah."

Pemilik iris emas menaikkan alisnya, "Apa kalian membuat masalah dengan Kaisar? Atau ada yang lain?" tanya pemuda dengan pedang kuning bergantung anggun di bagian kanan pinggulnya itu.

Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir pria berusia 54 tahun itu. "Sepertinya, Kaisar ingin menggunakan desa kami sebagai tempat untuk mebangun benteng. Namun, mereka memaksa kami pergi tanpa menyiapkan tempat tinggal baru untuk kami. Kami pun menolak untuk pindah. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini desa kami sering diserang oleh segerombolan orang tak dikenal. Mereka merusak ladang dan sawah kami. Menyakiti pemuda-pemuda desa kami. Bahkan, mereka mengambil anak-anak gadis kami…"

Ke-7 samurai itu mendengarkan cerita pria tua itu dengan seksama. Tak satu kata pun lolos dari pendengaran mereka. Kaito dan si ungu masih mendengarkan dengan tenang. Si merah dan kuning sedikit merasa simpati. Dua orang berambut hitam, yang diyakini kembar, tampak tak acuh. Sedangkan Nigaito yang terlihat paling muda di antara mereka menepuk pelan pungung pria itu. Berusaha menenangkan kliennya tersebut.

"Kami akan membantumu. Tapi, kami yakin kau sudah tahu kalau kami tidak akan bekerja dengan cuma-cuma…"

"Jangan khawatir… Kami akan membayar kalian…"

* * *

Gadis berambut biru muda dengan gradasi ungu di ujung-ujung rambutnya masih di jalan menuju desanya. Saat jaraknya hanya sekitar 500 meter, ia bisa melihat pemandangan sawah dan ladang hijau di seluruh mata memandang. Tak lupa dengan sebuah sungai jernih yang menjadi sumber kehidupan desa kecil itu.

Tak butuh waktu yang terlalu lama, ia sudah sampai di depan desanya. Tampak orang-orang berlalu lalang. Ada yang akan bekerja di ladang, ada anak-anak yang bermain dengan senangnya, atau para wanita yang sekedar berbincang-bincang. Ah, sungguh pemandangan khas pedesaan. Begitu damai, sama sekali tak menunjukan bahwa desa itu memiliki sebuah 'masalah'.

Gadis itu pun sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana yang berbahan dasar kayu itu. Ia membuka pintu geser itu kemudian menutupnya kembali. Gadis itu melangkah menuju sebuah tempat di rumahnya, dapur. Di sana, tampak seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih tua darinya sedang memasak. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam panjang diikat dua agar tidak terlalu mengganggu pekerjaan memasaknya.

"Onee-chan, tadaima," ujarnya sambil meletakkan barang belanjaannya di sebuah meja kayu kecil di tengah-tengah dapur itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil itu menengok, tampaklah wajah cantik dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang berkilau indah. Dia tersenyum ke arah adiknya itu. "Ah, rupanya kau sudah pulang, Aoki," ujarnya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Aoki pun membantu kakaknya memasak makan siang. Ia memotong-motong sayuran yang akan dibuat menjadi sup. Setelah mereka berdua selesai memotong-motong, bahan-bahan itu dimasukan kedalam kuali yang sudah berisi air kaldu. Mereka pun menutup kuali yang cukup besar itu, agar masakan itu matang.

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan dapur, menuju ke teras rumah mereka. Mereka duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat tua itu. Yah… memang sekarang ini mereka berdua hanya menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"Damai sekali 'ya?" ucap Aoki sambil menutup mata, menikmati angin yang berhembus meniup rambut birunya.

Gadis disebelahnya melepaskan ikat rambutnya, membuat rambut hitamnya tergerai dengan bebas. "Hmm… Semoga saja kedamaian ini terus berlanjut…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Aoki diam sebentar. Kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, menunjukan sepasang iris berwarna langit itu dengan jelas. Sebuah helaan nafas pendek lolos dari bibir mungilnya. "Hmm… kenapa mereka harus menyerang desa ini…? Padahal kita semua di sini juga membutuhkannya…"

"Itu karena mereka pemerintah. Mereka bisa mengambil apapun yang mereka inginkan… Memuakan…" ujar sebuah suara laki-laki yang terdengar seperti suara perempuan.

Gadis beriris darah itu menghela nafas pelan, "Piko, bisa hentikan nada ketusmu itu?"

Pemuda berambut putih dengan ahoge berbentuk 'P' itu hanya diam. Kalau diperhatikan, bukan hanya suaranya, wajahnya pun tampak seperti seorang gadis. Dan lagi, dia memilik keanehan pada bagian matanya. Mata kirinya berwarna lazuardi, sementara mata kanannya berwarna _emerald_.

"Kupikir… jika pemerintah bisa berlaku adil, aku bisa menghentikan nada ketusku, Zatsune-san," ujarnya datar.

"Mou, Piko, sudah kubilang, panggil aku 'Onee-san'!" ujar gadis bernama Zatsune itu.

Aoki hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah dua 'saudaranya'nya itu. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya mereka bukan saudara kandung. Zatsune Miku, nama gadis berambut hitam itu. Ia lebih sering dipanggil 'Zatsune' karena ada orang lain yang dipanggil Miku. Dia adalah orang yang menampung beberapa anak yatim-piatu. Aoki salah satunya. Yang dia tahu namanya Aoki, tidak tahu selain itu. Kemudian, Utatane Piko, orang tuanya meninggal dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran dari pemerintah. Karena itu dia sangat membenci pemerintah. Belum lagi kaisar yang sekarang sering berlaku semenang-menang.

Setidaknya, dulu desa ini adalah desa yang sangat damai dan makmur. Tsukishiro, nama desa itu. Desa yang dijuluki sebagai desa 'Bulan Putih'. Disebut begitu karena bulan dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari desa itu, dan desa itu terkenal atas berasnya yang berkualitas tinggi. Namun, sekarang pemerintah ingin mendirikan sebuah benteng di desa itu. Masih baik jika mereka sudah menyediakan tempat tinggal baru, namun mereka justru mengusir warga desa itu. Padahal, warga desa itu juga sudah membayar pajak. Jadi sudah sepantasnya jika mereka memiliki tempat tinggal.

Ditambah lagi mereka mengirim orang-orang tak dikenal untuk merusak desa itu. Bahkan, beberapa gadis di desa itu pernah merasakan pengalaman buruk dari pada orang tak dikenal itu. Ah, dasar pemerintah. Sebenarnya tugas mereka itu apa 'sih?

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan melengking dari salah satu warga desa. Tentu saja ini membuat Aoki, Zatsune, dan Piko terkejut. Salah seorang warga ada yang berlari melewati mereka. Mereka pun bertanya ada apa.

"Orang-orang itu datang lagi! Mereka lebih banyak dari sebelumnya!"

Kontan saja ketiga remaja itu terkejut. Ketakutan memenuhi tubuh mereka bertiga. Ya, pengalaman buruk dengan yang sebelumnya. Pasti kali ini mereka akan lebih kejam. Zatsune, Aoki, dan Piko langsung menggiring anak-anak yang sudah mereka anggap saudara masuk ke dalam rumah. Anak-anak itu lain pun kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama, suara derap langkah kuda terdengar. Ya, mereka sudah datang. Sayangnya, sebelum sempat semua anak masuk ke dalam rumah, salah satu laki-laki yang menggenakan pakaian paling berbeda dari yang lainnya sudah sampai di depan kediaman mereka bertiga. Agaknya dia adalah pemimpin dari komplotan itu. Pria itu menyeringai tatkala melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Zatsune dan Aoki melindungi anak-anak yang lebih muda dari mereka dengan menghalangi pintu masuk. Sementara pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu melindungi kedua saudarinya itu.

"Wah, wah, tampaknya aku dapat mangsa yang bagus~ Dua orang gadis dan seorang laki-laki~ Sepertinya aku bisa bersenang-senang sedikit~" ujarnya sambil tertawa licik, diikuti tawa anak buahnya yang berjumlah sekitar 20 orang itu. Dan lagi, mereka semua bersenjata.

Sang pemimpin turun dari kudanya, dia berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Keringat dingin dapat terlihat dengan jelas di wajah mereka. Terutama Piko. Rasa takut itu tak bisa hilang dengan mudah. Namun, dia harus melindungi keluarganya. Dia 'kan laki-laki.

"Oh… Kau anak Utatane sial itu 'ya?"

Piko langsung menampakan wajah serius tatkala mendengar nama keluarganya disebutkan.

"Heee~ Rupanya kabar yang beredar benar…"

Piko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, begitu juga dengan dua saudarinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Pria dengan katana yang bertengger angkuh pada pinggulnya itu tertawa dengan kejam. Membuat pemilik bola mata yang berbeda warna itu menggeram kesal.

"Tentu saja kabar itu… Bahwa kau adalah '**anak yang tidak seharusnya lahir**'!"

Piko menggeratkan giginya. Amarah memenuhi pemuda berambut putih itu, namun ia masih bisa memakai akal sehatnya. Ya… memang… Mereka yang memiliki warna mata berbeda adalah… 'orang yang tidak seharusnya lahir'. Kira-kira begitulah kepercayaan orang-orang. Konon, orang seperti itu bisa membawa mala petaka untuk keluarganya dan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Pria itu melirik Zatsune dan Aoki sekilas. Kemudian ia menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati dua gadis itu. Namun, Piko sudah lebih dulu menghadang pria itu.

"Minggir!" gertaknya pada pemuda berwajah manis itu.

Piko sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempat itu. Dia menatap pria di hadapannya penuh amarah. Pria itu pun merasa kesal dengan tatapan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia langsung menendang perut pemuda beriris biru-_emerald _itu. Kontan saja Piko sedikit terlempar dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia jatuh dalam posisi terlentang, memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Zatsune dan Aoki langsung berlari ke arah Piko yang masih terkapar di tanah. Tentu saja merek khawatir dengan kondisi saudara mereka itu. Pria itu menyeringai, ia kembali mendekati tiga remaja itu. Zatsune yang menyadari itu langsung melindungi adiknya itu.

"Oh~ Gadis yang manis~ Bagaimana jika kau bersenang-senang denganku?"

Zatsune menatap pemuda itu jijik. "Bermimpi saja kau…" ujarnya dengan nada yang terkesan seperti menggeram.

Pria itu terkekeh kecil. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya itu penuh nafsu, "Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu," tepat setelah kata-kata itu diucapkan, pria itu langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke perut gadis beriris darah itu. Pukulan yang cukup keras itu tentu saja membuat gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh ramping itu langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Pria itu tertawa dengan kejamnya. Piko dan Aoki hanya bisa menatap itu dengan amarah. Sebelum pria itu membawa Zatsune, Piko langsung menendang pria itu hingga ia jatuh tersungkur, dan Aoki langsung memapah kakaknya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Pria itu menatap Piko penuh amarah, ia langsung menarik katananya. "Mati kau!" ujarnya sembari menebaskan katananya.

"Piko-kun!" Aoki langsung berlari ke arah Piko dan memeluk pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu.

Tepat sebelum mata pisau itu mengoyak kulit, pria itu sudah lebih dulu terlempar dari tempatnya berdiri. Aoki dan Piko tentu saja terkejut dengan kejadian itu. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hijau tua dengan sebuah katana yang sarungnya tidak dilepas berada di genggamannya, tengah berdiri memunggungi mereka.

Aoki langsung membulatkan matanya, 'Di-dia 'kan!'

"KAU! Berani-beraninya kau menghunuskan senjata padaku!" ujar pria itu dengan kesal. Pasalnya, pemuda hijau tadi, Nigaito, baru saja memukulnya dengan katananya. Yah… bersyukur katananya sama sekali tak keluar dari dalam sarungnya.

"Kalian semua, sebaiknya pergi dari sini! Aku tak ingin membunuh kalian! Jadi lebih baik kalian tinggalkan tempat ini!" ujar Nigaito pada semua orang-orang berkuda itu.

Pimpinan itu tertawa dengan kerasnya. "Kau menggertak kami anak muda?! Justru kau yang harusnya menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri!"

Nigaito menghela nafas pelan. Tak lama terdengar jeritan dari para anak buah pria itu. Ia menengok, dan mendapati seluruh anak buahnya sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Di sana, di antara mayat-mayat itu, berdiri 6 orang yang masing-masing memegang katana.

"TEME!" pria itu langsung melayangkan katananya ke arah Nigaito. Namun, pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu langsung mematahkan katana tersebut dengan satu kali terbasan. Kemudian ia melayangkan katananya pada pria itu, membuat pria itu tesungkur. Pria itu pun langsung berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pemuda beriris _emerald _itu langsung menoleh ke Aoki dan Piko, "Kalian baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyanya dengan sopan, dijawab anggukan singkat dari dua orang itu.

Nigaito tersenyum kecil, "Yokatta."

Tak lama, para warga yang sebelumnya bersembunyi pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mereka semua menatap takjub pada tujuh pemuda itu. Pasalnya mereka bisa mengalahkan 20 orang. Tak lama, Meito yang sudah ada di situ berdehem pelan.

"Minna-san, mereka ini adalah samurai bayaran yang akan menolong kita!" ujarnya pada semua warga desa itu.

Kaito berdehem sekali, "Oh, aku lupa bilang. Mereka adalah 'Shion'!" lanjut Meito. Semua warga di situ langsung takjub. Pasalnya, Shion adalah salah satu kelompok samurai yang sangat kuat. Konon, mereka pernah melayan lebih dari 500 orang hanya bertujuh, dan menang tanpa ada yang mati.

"Aku, Shion Kaito, ketua dari Shion! Mulai saat ini kami akan melindungi kalian sampai mereka pergi! Jika perlu, nyawa kami bayarannya!"

Semua yang ada di situ kembali bersorak senang. Atas kehadiran samurai-samurai itu. Mereka berpikir bahwa mereka akan selamat dari para penjahat itu. Atau mungkin… mereka yang berpikir seperti itu. Karena, tidak ada yang tahu takdir apa yang menunggu mereka.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito (OC) : Kelar~ Yah begitu 'deh, minna-san. Jadinya mereka ini ada di zaman Edo. Jadi, nggak ada mobil dan yang lainnya~ Ini juga nggak ada kekuatan super. Orang genrenya bukan supernatural/fantasy~

Koyuki : Ini baru awal. Gomen kalau kurang memuaskan. *bowing*

All : R&R, minna!

* * *

**R&R?**

**V  
V  
V**


	2. Chapter 2 : Shinobi to Samurai

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan Voicebanknya punya YAMAHA~~~~**

**Rated : T (Untuk kekerasan).**

**Genre : Drama, adventure, romance (a little), hurt/comfort, action.**

**Main Character : Shion Family (Nigaito, Kaito, Kikaito, Akaito, Taito, Kageito, & Zeito) & Aoki Lapis.**

**Warning : GaJe, 7 Shions, abal, typo(s), kurang berasa, normal POV only, dll.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Haloo, minna-san~!

Kaito (OC) : Aku kembali di FF '7 Katana'!

Kaito (Voca) : Oi, ff lainnya belom dilanjutin 'tuh. –"

Kaito (OC) : Tenang aja, Kaito-san. Worry not~

Kaito (Voca) : Dasar kau ini, Kaito… -"

All-Koyuki&2Kaito : Bisakah kalian berhenti memanggil dengan nama kalian? –"

Koyuki : *giggling* Hampir lupa! Supaya nggak ada yang bingung dengan umurnya para Shion, ini dia daftarnya~

Shion Kaito, 21, Shion Akaito, 25, Shion Taito, 21, Shion Zeito & Kageito, 20, Shion Kikaito, 17, & Shion Nigaito, 15.

Kaito (OC) : Kay, silahkan baca kelanjutannya, minna-san-tachi. Seperti biasa~ Don't Like? Don't Read~

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Shinobi to Samurai.**

* * *

Kedelapan orang itu tengah membicarakan sesuatu di rumah sang Kepala Desa Tsukishiro, Sakime Meito. Pria berumur 54 tahun itu sedang menjelaskan permasalahannya secara detail pada ketujuh samurai itu. Ketujuh samurai itu sudah mengerti betul apa yang dialami warga desa itu. Mereka semua pun akan istirahat di rumah sang Kepala Desa. Namun, malam ini mereka akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa. Bermaksud untuk mengenal seluk beluk desa itu.

Pemuda beriris sewarna darah itu berjalan diiringi oleh adiknya. Wajah mereka berdua begitu mirip, sehingga susah dibedakan. Namun, pakaian sang kakak, Shion Zeito, berwarna hitam. Sedangkan sang adik, Kageito, berwarna putih bersih. Katana tampak bertengger anggun di pinggul kiri mereka.

Mereka berkeliling desa itu, dan mereka menyadari sesuatu. Desa itu tampak berantakan. Kurang lebih hampir setengah lading dan sawah hancur. Pantas saja, harga beras di pasaran naik. Zeito menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap miris semua yang ada di hadapannya.

"Menyedihkan… Desa ini bernasip sama dengan desa kita… Kageito…" ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Ya. Sama. Desa kedua kakak-beradik itu memang sudah musnah. Dihancurkan oleh pemerintah. Kageito menatap kakaknya nanar. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Mereka berdua menatap hamparan sawah yang setengah rusak itu. Tiba-tiba, Zeito terbatuk-batuk. Digunakannya tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulutnya. Pandangannya buram. Dadanya nyeri. Melihat hal itu, sang adik langsung mengecek keadaan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Nii-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kageito dengan khawatir pada satu-satunya keluarganya.

Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu menggeleng pelan. Mencoba meyakinkan adiknya bahwa kondisiny baik-baik saja. Namun, sepertinya adiknya masih merasa khawatir. Ia pun mendudukan kakaknya pada sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Zeito menarik nafas dalam, kemudian ia hembuskan lagi. Begitu terus hingga ia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Nii-san, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja besok. Kondisimu kurang baik…" ujar pemuda dengan topeng di bagian kanan kepalanya itu.

Zeito mendecih kesal. Dia tidak suka hanya diam saja. Dia lebih suka melawan banyak orang dibandingkan duduk diam selama sehari. Namun, ia hapal betul kalau adiknya akan sangat berisik jika ia menolak. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Sebaiknya, kita kembali sekarang, nii-san," Zeito hanya mengangguk paham.

* * *

Dua pemuda dengan warna rambut merah dan kuning itu sedang berada di dekat sungai yang mengalir di sudut desa itu. Malam sudah larut, namun mereka masih berjalan dengan santai di sekitar sungai itu. Agaknya, mereka mencoba memastikan, apakah ada jebakan atau sesuatu yang lain dipasang di sekitar sungai itu.

"Akaito-san, mungkin kita bisa kembali sekarang. Tidak ada yang aneh di sekitar sini," ucap pemuda kuning itu pada pria merah yang dipanggil 'Akaito' tadi.

Akaito mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, ayo kembali, Kikaito," ucapnya pada remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju rumah kepala desa, tempat di mana mereka akan tinggal beberapa waktu kedepan. Di sana, di sebuah bangku yang tampak lapuk dimakan usia. Seorang laki-laki dengan kain berwarna putih melilit sebagian kepalanya, menutup mata bagian kanannya. Rambut ungu kehitamannya berkibar ditiup angin dingin. Wajahnya datar. Sama sekali tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu tampak sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Katana berwarna ungu itu tampak bergantung dengan angkuhnya di pinggul bagian kiri pemuda itu. Dia adalah salah satu samurai. Lebih tepatnya, salah satu dari Shion.

"Taito-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kikaito sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Taito menoleh ke arah pemuda merah dan kuning itu. Iris ungu gelapnya masih menatap dengan datar. Tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah tampannya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"TIdak ada…" jawabnya singkat.

Kedua temannya itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ya, mereka sudah sangat hafal dengan tabiat samurai pendiam itu. Sikap pemuda satu ini tak jauh beda dengan ketua mereka, Kaito. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat dingin pada siapa saja. Namun, jangan remehkan kekuatan laki-laki itu. Teknik katananya sangat kuat. Ia bisa menghabisi lebih dari 100 orang sendirian jika ia serius. Sayangnya, ia jarang sekali serius. Bahkan, pertarungan siang tadi dilakukannya dengan santai. Pertarungan itu, tak lebih seperti pemanasan untuknya.

* * *

Kaito masih berdiam dengan tenang. Di sini, di rumah sang kepala desa, Sakime Meito. Dia sedang mencoba untuk menyusun rencana, apabila 'mereka' datang untuk menyerang desa ini. Walaupun tanpa rencana kemungkinan mereka untuk menang memang besar, namun apa salahnya membuat persiapan? Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh pemimpin sekaligus pendiri 'Shion' itu.

Shion, nama kelompok samurai yang didirikan olehnya dan Akaito. Awalnya hanya ada dua orang, kemudian terus bertambah. Hingga akhirnya, tepatnya setahun yang lalu, anggota kelompok mereka menjadi tujuh. Ditambah lagi, senjata mereka. Ya, mereka bertujuh masing-masing memiliki katana legenda. Tujuh katana naga. Kaito memiliki 'Tsuki Ryuu' sang 'Naga Bulan'. Kemudian Akaito dengan 'Naga Matahari'nya, 'Taiyou Ryuu'. Disusul anggota ketiga mereka, Taito. Dengan 'Naga Bermata Satu' yang cocok dengan keadaannya, 'Dokugan Ryuu'. Kemudian anggota keempat dan kelima mereka, Zeito dan Kageito, 'Yami Ryuu' dan 'Kage Ryuu'. 'Naga Kegelapan' dan 'Bayangan'. Jangan lupa dengan Kikaito yang memegang 'Naga Cahaya', 'Hikari Ryuu'. Dilengkapi oleh anggota terakhir sekaligus termuda diantara mereka, Nigaito. Dengan 'Naga Hijau' yang selalu setia di punggungnya, 'Midori Ryuu'.

Terima kasih atas itu, mereka menjadi sebuah kelompok dengan 7 katana naga. Disamping itu, mereka semua memang berbakat untuk menjadi samurai. Jadi, walaupun tanpa katana naga, mereka tetap sulit untuk dikalahkan. Kaito sendiri memiliki dua buah katana. Yang satu adalah katana naga miliknya, dan yang satunya adalah katana pemberian mendiang gurunya. Katana pemberian gurunya ini tidak kalah bagus dengan katana naga. Katana itu cukup keras, tajam, dan kuat. Jadi, Kaito bisa memainkan dua katana itu sekaligus. Julukan 'Cakar Naga' memang pantas disandang olehnya.

Pemuda beriris biru laut itu memijit keningnya pelan. Memikirkan sebuah rencana cukup membuat lelah juga ternyata. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat malam itu.

* * *

Pria berambut putih itu menatap sinis pada pria yang sedang menghadapnya. Kalau diperhatikan, pria itu adalah pria yang memimpin penyerangan ke Desa Tsukishiro siang tadi. Dan pria di hadapannya adalah pemimpinnya. Agaknya, ia sedang melaporkan kejadian siang tadi kepada pimpinannya itu. Dan sepertinya, pimpinan itu marah atas kekalahan anak buahnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian dikalahkan oleh 7 orang? Kalian ini kelewat lemah!" ujarnya sambil menatap anak buahnya dengan jengkel.

Samurai itu hanya menunduk dalam, "Maafkan hamba, yang mulia. Namun, hamba tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena, yang pasukan hamba lawan itu adalah 'Shion'. Mereka dengan mudahnya membunuh seluruh pasukan hamba," ujarnya pada orang yang dipanggil 'Yang Mulia'.

Pria beiris putih keabu-abuan itu menghela nafas pelan. Mencoba untuk meredam emosinya yang mungkin dapat meledak. Ia kembali memandang anak buahnya itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mati?" tanya pria bersurai putih keabu-abuan itu.

Sang samurai itu kembali membuka suara, "Hamba dikalahkan oleh salah seorang dari Shion. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menarik katananya dari sarungnya, jadi hamba hanya memar."

Pria itu kembali menaikkan alisnya, "Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tidak menarik katananya?"

Samurai itu kembali berujar dengan sopan di hadapan tuannya itu, "Hamba tidak tahu nama, dan kenapa ia tidak membunuh hamba. Namun, ciri-cirinya, ia terlihat seperti remaja berusia 15 atau 16 tahun. Dia memiliki katana berwarna hijau dengan ukiran naga pada sarungnya. Dia memiliki warna rambut hijau tua, dan juga mata berwarna _emerald_ _terkutuk_ itu, yang mulia."

Pria itu langsung menaruh telunjuknya yang ditekuk di depan dagu. Hanya satu orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu yang muncul di benaknya. Ya… seseorang yang sangat tidak ia terima keberadaannya di muka bumi ini. Seseorang yang memiliki darah dan daging yang sama dengannya. Seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan… 'Otou-sama'. Ya… putranya sendiri.

Pria itu memanggil salah satu pria yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Pria dengan warna rambut merah itu mendekat. Ia membungkuk dengan sopan saat sampai di hadapan tuannya itu. Iris merahnya menatap sang majikan, seakan bertanya maksud memanggilnya.

"Ted, aku ingin kau membunuh salah satu Shion sialan itu. Dia adalah orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang dicerikatan Al tadi," titahnya pada pria dengan rambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda itu.

Pria dengan pakaian shinobi itu mengangguk hormat, sebelum pergi menuju tempat di mana para samurai itu berada. Desa Tsukishiro. Pria beriris putih keabu-abuan itu kembali menatap pria bersurai coklat tua yang ia panggil 'Al', tadi.

"Al, aku ingin kau kembali menyerang desa itu seminggu setelah hari ini. Kau boleh pergi," kembali, sang penguasa bertitah, dan titah itu mutlak bagi semua anak buahnya.

Al menunduk homat sebelum meninggalkan singgasana tuannya. Membiarkan pria itu berdua dengan istrinya di singgasana itu. Pria beriris putih itu kembali memijit keningnya pelan. Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar cerita tadi, emosinya terpancing. Sang wanita berambut putih yang berada di sampingnya menatap pria itu dengan khawatir.

"Suamiku, kenapa kau mengirim salah satu shinobi terbaik kita?" tanya wanita beriris ungu muda itu.

Pria itu menatap istrinya, "Kau ingat kejadian 1 tahun lalu?" wanita itu menggangguk. Ya, tentu saja ia ia ingat kejadian itu. Kejadian di mana rumahnya 'terbakar'. Dan anaknya terjebak di dalam rumah itu.

"Jangan-jangan… Kau mengira 'anak itu' masih hidup?" tanya sang istri pada suaminya.

Sang suami mengangguk pelan, "Jika ia masih hidup, aku akan membunuhnya lagi. Aku akan menyingkirkan 'anak terkutuk' itu!"

* * *

Aoki tampak masih menatap sebuah hutan di bukit yang cukup besar itu. Entah kenapa, malam ini ia ingin pergi ke sana. Entahlah, yang pasti ada keinginan besar untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Zatsune yang kebetulan lewat, mendekat ke tempat Aoki menatap bukit itu. Aoki yang menyadari keberadaan kakaknya itu langsung membuka suara.

"Onee-chan, apa onee-chan tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya gadis berusia 15 tahun itu pada kakaknya.

Gadis beriris sewarna darah itu menggeleng pelan. Pertanda ia tidak apa-apa. Walaupun ia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya, dan perutnya terasa agak sakit, namun ia tidak apa-apa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong… kata Piko para samurai bayaran itu sudah menyelamatkan desa kita tadi 'ya?" tanya Zatsune pada adiknya karena tadi ia tak sadarkan diri saat para samurai itu tiba.

"Hmm… mereka kuat sekali, onee-chan. Mereka bertujuh, sedangkan lawannya puluhan," ucap, atau lebih tepatnya, jelas Aoki pada kakaknya tersebut.

"Eh, onee-chan, aku pergi ke bukit dulu 'ya?" izin Aoki pada kakaknya. Zatsune mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Gadis beriris sewarna langit itu langsung melangkahkan kaki kecilnya di antara rumah-rumah sederhana yang berdiri di desa itu. Di antara desa dan bukit itu, ada sebuah sungai. Jadi, Aoki harus melewati jembatan kayu yang berdiri dengan kokoh di antara desa dan bukit itu. Ketukan kayu menemani di setiap langkah ketika melewati jembatan berwarna coklat pucat itu. Aliran sungai, suara katak, dan jangkrik turut menemani tiap langkah gadis dengan rambut biru muda itu.

Malam ini, awan sama sekali tidak tampak. Sehingga jika kita menatap langit, kita dapat melihat bintang dan bulan yang bercengkrama dengan jelas. Walaupun bulan selalu terlihat jelas dari desa kecil itu. Tak butuh waktu yang terlalu lama. Gadis itu sudah sampai di depan bukit. Bukit itu ditumbuhi oleh pepohonan yang lebat, lebih mirip seperti hutan.

Begitu gadis itu memasuki hutan itu, angin dingin langsung menyapanya. Rambutnya yang diikat dua rendah tertiup angin. Namun, gadis itu justru menikmatinya. Entahlah, mungkin karena suasana seperti itu sudah sangat sulit untuk didapat. Siapa tahu, nanti atau besok, desa itu sudah menjadi lautan api.

Aoki terus berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Di hutan itu ada sebuah jurang yang cukup dalam. Jika terjatuh, nyawa bisa melayang. Namun, justru tempat itu yang Aoki tuju. Ia merasa nyaman di dekat situ. Bukan di jurang, namun di sebuah danau kecil di dekatnya. Saat malam, pemandangan di danau itu bisa sangat indah. Kenapa? Kalian akan tahu nanti.

'_Crasss!' _

Secara tiba-tiba, indra pendengaran gadis itu mendengar suara 'sesuatu' yang terbelah. Disusul oleh suara angin yang terdengar seperti tebasan benda tajam. Sedikit takut memang, namun rasa penasaran lebih besar. Ia pun mengikuti arah suara itu berasal. Semakin dalam ia masuk ke dalam hutan, semakin larut juga malam itu. Tak terasa, ia sudah sampai di tempat di mana suara itu terdengar jelas.

Di sana, di antara pohon-pohon rimbun, tampak seorang pemuda sebayanya sedang menggenggam sebuah katana berwarna hijau. Sesekali, ia mengayunkan katana itu. Ya, dia, salah satu dari Shion. Pemuda berambut hijau itu terlihat sangat serius ketika mengayunkan senjatanya itu. Benar-benar berbeda dengan saat bertemu secara tak sengaja di kota.

Pemuda beriris _emerald _itu menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Siapa di sana!?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Kontan saja, gadis mungil itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba pemuda itu menaikan suaranya. Nigaito langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati seorang gadis seusianya sedang melihatnya dari pohon. Dia mendekati gadis itu. Entah kenapa, Aoki merasa takut. Apakah ia akan dibunuh karena mengintip? Atau dia akan disiksa? Atau lebih buruk dari itu?

Saat pemuda itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, Aoki pun menemukan jawabannya, "Ano, sedang apa malam-malam di sini? Seorang gadis tidak baik malam-malam sendirian di sini," ucapnya dengan nada lembutnya.

Aoki mengerjapkan matanya. "A-aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja, tuan…"

"Nigaito. Panggil saja begitu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Baiklah… ini sedikit aneh… Pemuda di hadapannya ini memang aneh… Biasanya, samurai berbicara dengan nada kasar, memerintah, atau apalah. Namun, gaya bicara pemuda di hadapannya ini berbeda. Ia berbicara dengan sopan, dan nada yang ramah. Lebih terlihat seperti, orang yang terdidik daripada samurai.

"Ano, Anda tidak apa-apa? Kenapa melamun?" Aoki langsung terbelalak begitu menyadari kalau dirinya melamun.

"I-iie, nandemonai! Apa Anda sedang berlatih, Nigaito-sama?" tanya Aoki pada pemuda di hadapannya itu. Kenapa ia memanggilnya seperti itu? Maksudnya ia hanya menghormati orang yang melindungi desanya.

Nigaito mengangguk pelan. "Hai'. Sekalian mencari udara segar," ujarnya masih tersenyum. "Ah, maaf, saya belum tahu nama Anda?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

"E-eh? A-Aoki… saya tidak punya marga," ujarnya jujur.

Kali ini, Nigaito terkekeh kecil. Aoki hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Tidak perlu terlalu formal pada saya 'kok," ucapnya santai.

"Ha-hai'…"

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Setidaknya sampai Nigaito kembali membuka suara, "Ano, Aoki-dono, tujuan Anda?"

Aoki langsung teringat tujuannya datang ke tempat itu. Ya, ia bermaksud untuk mengunjungi danau di bukit itu. "Oh! Aku lupa! Danau!"

"Danau?"

Aoki mengangguk pelan, "Di dekat sini, ada danau yang sangat indah kalau malam. Karena banyak kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Apa Nigaito-sama ingin ikut?" ujar gadis pemilik iris biru itu.

Remaja dengan rambut hijau itu berpikir sebentar, sebelum memasukan katananya ke punggungnya, lalu mengangguk singkat. Mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan Aoki di depan menuju danau itu. Entah kenapa, Nigaito merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka. Karena itu, ia berjalan dengan posisi siaga. Tak sampai beberapa menit, mereka sudah sampai di danau. Benar saja. Danau itu dipenuhi oleh kunang-kunang.

Serangga itu tampak bersinar di malam gelap itu. Cahaya bulan, bintang, dan kunang-kunang terpantulkan oleh air danau yang bersih. Tampak beberapa ikan berenang di dalam danau kecil itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang menenangkan. Nigaito melihatnya dengan kagum. Aoki hanya tersenyum bangga. Namun, ia kembali melihat hal aneh. Yaitu posisi katana Nigaito. Saat Nigaito membelakanginya, ia baru menyadari kalau posisi katanya berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Biasanya posisinya ke kanan seperti '/' ini. Namun, milik Nigaito justru di kiri seperti '\' ini.

"Ada apa, Aoki-dono?" tanya Nigaito pada gadis itu.

Aoki terperanjat kaget. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Kemudian ia mendengar suara Nigaito yang terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Sembunyi!" Nigaito langsung mendorong gadis itu menuju pohon di dekat situ. Tak lama, beberapa shuriken tampak menancap di tanah.

Aoki langsung merasa terkejut, Nigaito langsung memasang kuda-kudanya. Tak lama, shuriken kembali meluncur ke arah mereka berdua. Nigaito langsung menarik katananya. Digunakannya senjata berwarna hijau itu untuk menangkis serangan tiba-tiba itu. Ia langsung berlari menjauh dari Aoki, karena dia tahu kalau 'pelaku' penyerangan itu mengincarnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Nigaito langsung. Ia tahu kalau orang itu bersembunyi di antara pepohonan.

'_Trang!'_

Secara tiba-tiba, seorang pria dengan rambut merah langsung menyerang pemuda itu dari belakang, namun berhasil di tahan dengan Midori Ryuu. Shinobi itu menatap pemuda itu dengan sinis. Nigaito masih memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Nigaito sekali lagi.

Pria di hadapannya hanya diam. Ia kembali melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arah pemuda hijau itu. Nigaito berhasil menghindari semua serangan itu. Dengan cepat, pria itu langsung mengambil kunainya. Suara besi beradu bisa terdengar dengan jelas sekarang. Shinobi itu kembali melembar beberapa shuriken. Nigaito mencoba menghindar, namun lengan kanannya tergores oleh benda tajam itu.

"Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu. Aku Ted, shinobi yang diperintahkan Hakune-sama untuk membunuhmu!"

Tubuh Nigaito tengang secara tiba-tiba. Nama itu… Nama yang selalu diingat olehnya… Nama yang pernah ia sandang. Ia tahu betul, bahwa yang memerintahkan shinobi ini adalah… ayahnya.

Pria beriris merah itu langsung melemparkan beberapa bom asap ke arah Nigaito. Bom itu meledak, menyisakan asap tebal di sekeliling Nigaito. Membuat pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk. Aoki hanya bisa mengintip dari balik pohon dengan cemas dan takut.

Nigaito menggenggam lebih erat katanya. Ia meninggkatkan kewaspadaannya. Kembali, katana beradu dengan dua kunai. Shinobi itu melempar dua kunai tersebut ke arah Nigaito. Pemuda hijau itu langsung menangkis kedua kunai itu dengan katanannya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ted langsung mengambil 6 buah kunai. Ia menjepitkan keenam kunai itu di antara jari-jarinya. Kemudian, ia langsung menyerang seperti menggunakan cakar. Nigaito yang belum siap, berhasil menahan serangan dari tangan kanan, namun ia terkena serangan dari tangan kiri tepat di bahu kirinya. Darah menetes dari bagian terluka itu.

"Kau… Oh… Rupanya kau 'anak terkutuk' itu 'ya."

Nigaito langsung membulatkan matanya. "Hakune-sama pernah hampir membunuhmu, tapi gagal. Karena itu… aku akan membunuhmu!"

Shinobi itu kembali melempar bom asap ke arah Nigaito. Pemuda itu langsung menghindari asap itu. Naas, punggungnya tergores oleh sebuah shuriken.

"Aku dengar… Kau putra dari Hakune-sama," ujar Ted sembari mengambil sebuah pisau. "Hee… Sepertinya kau benar-benar tak diinginkan 'ya?"

Nigaito menundukan kepalanya, membuat ekspresinya sulit ditebak. "Mati saja kau!" Ted langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah pemuda hijau itu

Nigaito pun melakukan 'hal' yang jarang sekali ia lakukan. Ia langsung menarik katananya dari sarungnya, kemudian melemparnya entah ke mana. Dengan cepat ia langsung menebas pria beriris merah itu. Sukses, bahu kanannya terkena tebasan katana naga itu.

Ted menatap Nigaito kesal. Kondisi pemuda itu agak aneh… berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Tatapannya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Katana di tangan kirinya digenggam dengan erat. Kemudian, ia kembali mengayunkan katana hijau itu ke arah Ted. Pria merah itu menahan dengan pisaunya. Entah karena pisaunya lemah, atau Nigaito yang menebas dengan kekuatan besar. Pisau itu patah menjadi dua.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Nigaito langsung menebas lengan kiri Ted. Pria itu menjerit kesakitan, namun Nigaito tak menghiraukannya. Ia langsung menghujamkan katananya tepat ke perut Ted. Jeritan kesakitan mewarnai malam dingin itu. Darah merah mengenai pakaian dan wajah pemuda itu. Dengan kasar, ia langsung menarik katanannya, diiringi oleh nafas yang berderu. Tubuh penuh luka itu pun terjatuh ke dalam danau. Air yang semula berwarna biru berganti dengan merah. Aoki hanya menatap itu semua dengan ngeri dan kagum.

Nigaito hanya bisa terengah-engah dengan keringat mengucur dari wajahnya. Tatapannya berubah seperti semula. Ia pun menatap tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa dimakan air itu dengan miris.

…

…

…

"Maaf…"

…

…

…

* * *

**~Besambung~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito (OC) : Selesai~

Nigaito : Aku kejam banget 'ya? –"

Koyuki : *pingsan ngeliat darah*

Ted : Aku langsung mati…

Kaito (OC) : Udah! Nggak usah protes! Balas review!

* * *

**vermiehans :**

Kaito (OC) : Makasih atas pujiannya~

7 Shion&Aoki : ?

Kaito (OC) : Siapa 'ya~? Kaito mungkin~ Atau Akaito~ Taito~ Nigaito~ Atau… *stop*

Koyuki : Terima kasih reviewnya~ :)

* * *

Kaito (OC) : Huft… Sekarang tinggal tidur.

Taito : Kerjanya tidur terus… -"

Kaito (OC) : My line! Anyway, R&R?

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
